


A late night Intimacy

by Sinno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinno/pseuds/Sinno
Summary: Wil comes home after a long day at work, only to see his sick boyfriend, and taking care of him.This is my first fic, dont kill me pls
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	A late night Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so yeah.
> 
> I dont actually ship them irl, i just really like their dynamic and i do this for fun. Please do not force any sexualities or relationships to the content creators!  
> And pls do not share this to the ccs, it's not intended for them to see this. This is purely a work of fiction!

Schlatt was bored, very bored. He was laying on his stomach, mindlessly swinging his legs back and forth, leaning against his elbow that was set on the plush cotton duvet. His laptop laid infront of him on the baggy pillows, a movie playing on the screen, something like Frozen.

He couldn't quite remember, during the movie he was zoning out, eyes unfocused and vague thoughts blurring his vision.

He blinks, slowly coming back into reality, snapping out of whatever universe he was just in. Only just realizing the pounding in his head. With a groan, he rolled over on his back and stretched out his limbs. His tense muscles feeling alot more flexible than before. 

He swinged his legs of the bed, planting them onto the cold wooden floor. Groggily standing up on his two legs, lazily standing a bit before finally dragging his legs to leave his room.

He approached his kitchen, which was dimly lighted by the moonlight shining through the window, his fluffy tail randomly twitching. Luckily, the faint light made his surroundings visible enough for him to not trip over air or an object. Schlatt grabbed a cup and steadily poured water into it, making sure he didn't spill anything and had to clean it up later.

Afterwards, he took a tylenol tablet and gently tossed it into the clear water. The tablet bubbled and fizzed, the chemicals breaking down, entrancing Schlatt in it's effervescent motion. It was dead quiet, the only noise was Schlatt's gentle breathing and the slight fizzle from the tablet.

After the powder dissolved, he grasped the cup and drank the liquid in one swig. A burp and a groan escaping his throat simultanesously, feeling a bit lighter.

His head was still throbbing, sharp and heavy. He guessed that he had to wait patiently before the effects of the medicine kicked in. He placed his fingers on his temples, rubbing and masaging them in hopes of lowering the hazy yet firm pain.

His ears picked up the sound of the aggravating doorbell, annoying Schlatt even more as he dawdled towards the frontdoor. He gripped the handle and opened the door, staring impassively at the cheerful figure.

Wilbur was proudly wearing a grin on the curvature of his lips, the sides of his eyes wrinkled. He was happy to finally see his boyfriend after a long day at work, wanting to restfully cuddle with his lover. The thought brought a flat-lined smile on his face, full of admiration and love.

"Hey Wilbur" Schlatt rasped, rough and hoarse, an apathetic expression covering his face. His ram ears and tail drooped and dark bags covering under his eyes.

Wilbur immediatly realized that he was sick, as the ram was severely pale. "Oh no Schlatt, are you okay?" He comforted, walking into the messy, dim-lighted house. It had a welcoming, homey feeling clinging to the atmoshpere, which contrasted the harsh, formal office that the ram owned.

The ram was very different when people weren't watching his every move, when he wasn't acting as his brash, emotionless and cold reputation that he was forced to uphold. But the moment the ram was in his safe space, he would cast of the evil character that he played and dissolve into his friendly and pleasant self.

It didn't shock Wilbur when he first found out how Schlatt acted in his house when no one was looking, he didn't expect the ram to be a rude and arrogant asshole but he also didn't expect him to be a gentleman. The guy couldn't even make decent meals, and that left Wilbur to help him to become healthier, cooking and preparing nutritious and balanced meals for the poor soul. Also having to remind the hybrid to keep a good posture, making sure to keep his back straight when he's working. 

It was alot of work for the britain, yet he was fine dealing with it. He cared for the ram, and he noticed. One day Schlatt even tried to cook a romantic meal for him because he felt bad for how much Wilbur helped and pampered him, while he sat and loafed around.

The memories bounced through his head, he would keep them forever and cherish them till the day he died.

"Eh, could be better" Schlatt nonchalantly replied, closing the door with a soft click. He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, bringing his arm over his eyes, hoping that maybe if he blocked his eyesight, somehow his pounding headache would fade.

"You really need to take care of yourself Schlatt, hunched over your office desk and slaving over paperwork all day till night isn't particularly healthy" He gently said, walking around the kitched and rummaging through in the fridge for ingredients.

"Eh yeah yeah i know— what are you looking for?" The ram dismissed, peeking over his arm, curious as to what the britain was searching. 

Wil placed the ingredients on the kitchen island and looked over to his lover, deciding that maybe lighting up the rams mood would make him feel better. "Oh i'm gonna make you some home-made soup, Wilbur's homemade recipe!"

The american slightly giggled but immediatly recovered it with a groan, covering his eyes with his eyes again. A piercing pain spreading through his head when he giggled. "Ughhhh, it's gonna taste like shit, i can just tell" He placed his other arm over his head, the elbow covering his mouth.

"Shhhhhh, i'm a professional chef, the flavor of my immaculate soup will make ur heart explode sweetheart." Schlatt blushed a soft pink at the petname his boyfriend called him, the adoration that stuck to it made his heart leap in joy. A high-pitched squeel that escaped his lips was muffled by the bend of his elbow, his ram ears lifted with delight. His tail swaying side to side.

"Yaah right" His stiffled voice made it hard for Wil to hear, yet it was loud enough just for his ears to pick up.

The britain got back to work, chopping up all the needed vegetables and put some of them in the same bowl and some of them in a different bowl. Afterwards, he got a large pot from the kitchen cabinet and placed it on the stove, adding olive oil over medium heat. Next he tossed in the other neccesary vegetables—

"Ughh are you done yet?" The american whined, a quiet rumble sounding in his stomache.

Wilbur stopped for a quick second. "Yeah, holdon, just a few more steps and almost finished"

The britain continued to complete the soup, taking a bit of time before he actually finished it. Pouring the scorching hot liquid into a bowl and setting it on a plastic serving tray, including a spoon afterwards.

"Alright, all finished your majesty" He sang as he firmly held the tray, carefully bringing it over to the ram. Which had sat up against the couch, his back resting against the plush cushion and his legs criss-crossed. 

Will placed the tray onto Schlatt's lap and gently sat next to him, blinking up at him with a sweet smile, his eyelashes fluttering. 

"Thanks Will" He whispered before scooping up a spoonful of soup and taking it into his mouth, quickly swallowing afterwards. A hum of satisfaction left Schlatt's lips as he looked at the britain, who was staring at him with his full attention. "This is actually good. Wow... i'm impressed"

"See i told you i was a professional chef" Wilbur bragged, a smirk plastered onto his face, proud of himself that he could satisfy Schlatt's tastes.

The american laid the spoon on the tray and cupped the bowl in his hands, bringing it to his lips and taking a big gulp of the soup. 

"Hey-hey slow down, it's hot, you'll burn you throat. How can you even drink it so effortlessly?" Wil grabbed onto Schlatt's arm, softly pulling the bowl away from the rams mouth.

"I don't know. I just do it i guess" He nonchalantly replied.

Wil raised an eyebrow. "Does it not burn?"

"No not really, it's sort of warm but eh"

Wilbur let out a little 'oh' before watching Schlatt drink his soup again, entranced by the horns potruding out of his head and the soft, fluffy ram ears that flopped up when he was happy, just like they are right now. 

Will lifted his hand a petted Schlatt's ear, the ram shuddered under his touch before jerking away from the hand. "W-what the hell, why did you do that" 

Will feigned innocence. "Do what?"

"Touch my ears you dipshit"

"Oh- sorry, they just seem so soft and fluffy, can i touch them again? Only if your comfortable with it, i'm not compelling you to do anything"

Schlatt thought about it for a while before mumbling an audible 'fine' and going back to finishing his soup. Wil brought back his hand to touch Schlatt's ear, the ear first jerking away before leaning into the touch. 

A quiet purr could be heard inside his chest, making Wilbur heart burst with contentment and glee. When Schlatt finished the soup, he laid the tray on the wooden coffee table that was in the middle of the living room before walking back to the plush couch and sitting on it.

The ram made little grabby hands towards Wil, signifying him to come to him, and the britain did. He shuffled close to the side of Schlatt, putting his arm on the back cushions, around him. The ram's hands lightly tugged at Wil's sweater, nuzzling gently against his chest. 

The britain pleasantly smiled before surrounding his arms around the cute ram, embracing him in his delicate hold. They shuffled a bit so they laid on their sides, Wil's arms wrapped around the others waist, his nose breathing in the scent of the rams scalp. He smelled like vanilla with a suble savour of wood shavings, or maybe mint? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it made him feel cozy and at home. 

The ram snuggled his head against Wil's chest, inhaling the scent of his sweater. It reminded him of cinnamon, with a trace of old books, the pleasant fragrance filling his senses. His arms were tightly enveloped around his torso, as if he would lose Wil once he let go. The britains hand tangled through the rams soft hair and gently stroked it, a purr vibrating from the ram's chest. His off-white tail wiggling around with euphoria.

His headache slowly yet surely faded away, the mild uncomfort in his head dissapearing and letting him enjoy a good nights rest with his lover.

God. What would he do without Wilbur


End file.
